Un dimanche à Baker Street
by Adalas
Summary: Aucun crime à l'horizon, Sherlock s'ennuie et John tente de trouver de quoi l'occuper.


Le ciel blanc laissait doucement tomber ses flocons sur Londres, recouvrant la ville d'une couverture froide et ouatée. Dans l'appartement du 221b Baker Street, un feu crépitait joyeusement dans la vieille cheminée, répandant une agréable lumière orangée et une chaleur bienvenue. Une tasse de thé fumante trônait près du fauteuil où John, confortablement rencogné au fond de son siège lisait son journal. Tous les facteurs étaient réunis pour faire de ce Dimanche hivernal une journée dédiée au calme et au repos. Certes l'ancien soldat était toujours accro au danger et à l'adrénaline qui lui procuraient les enquêtes de son colocataire mais il savait aussi apprécier les instants de paix où seuls résonnaient les froissements des pages du journal que l'on tournent et les crépitements du...

\- John.

\- …

\- John !

\- …

\- JOHN !

Le médecin releva la tête de son journal et soupira en direction de la longue silhouette avachie dans le canapé, dont les pans de la robe de chambre bleue étaient déployés comme des ailes.

\- Quoi ?

\- M'ennuie, répondit la voix grave et profonde.

Le docteur retourna à sa lecture en lâchant :

\- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

\- Distrais-moi.

\- Distrais-toi toi-même.

\- A quoi tu me sers alors ?! répliqua la voix mauvaise de détective.

\- Je t'aide à payer le loyer, c'est à ça que sert la colocation, rétorqua calmement John.

Ce dernier était habitué à l'humeur massacrante de son ami lors des périodes où pas une seule enquête digne de son intérêt – c'est à dire ayant une note supérieure ou égale à 8/10 - n'occupait son phénoménal cerveau. Durant ces moments-là, il avait appris à prendre sur lui et à ne surtout pas s'énerver car Sherlock finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot et John partait en claquant la porte, marcher dans les rues de Londres pour évacuer son envie d'arracher les yeux du détective afin d'en faire des appâts pour une partie de pêche.

\- Payer le loyer, marmonna Sherlock, quelle perte de temps, tu me serais bien plus utile si tu...

\- Réfléchis, coupa la voix toujours posée de John.

Sherlock cligna des yeux, interloqué.

\- Pardon ?

\- Réfléchis.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Réfléchir, c'est bien ce qui t'occupe durant les enquêtes alors active tes neurones.

\- Et réfléchir à quoi ? s'énerva le limier.

\- …

\- John !

\- A la meilleure façon de t'occuper, maintenant tais-toi et laisses-moi lire.

Durant la totalité de la durée de l'échange, John n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. Sherlock se redressa, plissa ses yeux gris et observa attentivement le petit médecin militaire. Ce dernier sentait le poids du regard perçant de son ami qui le scannait de la tête aux pieds. Habitué depuis plusieurs années déjà, le patient docteur ne releva pas la tête de son article, attendant l'avalanche de déductions dont son fêlé de colocataire allait l'assommer. Il entendit une profonde inspiration – signal du départ – qu'il s'empressa d'interrompre :

\- Oui, je suis passé au bureau de tabac, non, je te t'ai pas pris de cigarettes, oui, j'ai joué au Loto et surtout, je me fiche de savoir comment tu l'as déduit.

Mouché, Sherlock referma la bouche et se rencogna dans son canapé avec un silence boudeur et puéril. John lui jeta un coup d'œil et, caché derrière les grandes pages du journal eut un sourire triomphant. Malheureusement, cette victoire fut de courte durée :

\- John.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Et bah, c'est bien.

Un profond soupir lui répondit. Le détective se releva et entreprit d'arpenter le salon en long, en large et en travers, donnant le tournis à John, qui, néanmoins, se félicita pour avoir trouver une nouvelle cachette où mettre son arme de service, épargnant, de ce fait, au mur d'être perforé par les balles et, accessoirement une crise de nerf de la part de leur logeuse.

\- Mais que font les criminels quand on a besoin d'eux ! maugréa le limier en faisant les cents pas.

\- …

\- John.

\- …

\- Il faut que tu m'aide... pitié.

Pour le coup, le médecin détacha ses yeux du journal pour les plonger dans ceux de son ami.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, grommela Sherlock, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

Le détective lui tourna le dos pour se plonger dans la contemplation des flocons qui tombaient avec une régularité monotone apaisante pour certains et horripilante pour un certain limier à cheveux bouclés. Ce dernier avait les mains jointes derrière le dos et John put distinctement voir qu'elles tremblaient légèrement signe du __manque__.

Le médecin savait que ce symptôme n'était pas à prendre à la légère, en effet, pour tromper l'ennui, le détective usait volontiers de la drogue qui le réduisait à l'état d'épave le temps de quelques heures où son cerveau le laissait en paix. Mais si la prise de substances illégales tenait à distance le démon nommé « ennui », elle n'en demeurait pas moins dangereuse tant pour l'esprit que pour le corps. Patiemment, le docteur l'avait détaché de cette accoutumance qui, tôt au tard, aurait ruiné la brillante carrière de son ami.

Mettant son journal de côté, il commença à réfléchir sur la meilleure façon d'occuper le cerveau sur-humain de son colocataire. Cela dit, il devait bien admettre que, s'il se penchait sur la question ce n'était pas tant pour aider son ami que pour avoir la paix ne serait-ce que pour une journée.

Il promena son regard à travers tout le salon et s'arrêta sur la télévision mais il ne s'y attarda pas : les programmes du Dimanche ne brillaient jamais par leur QI phénoménal et John n'avait aucune envie de voir Sherlock péter les plombs devant la stupidité humaine, il y avait bien assez d'occasions pour ça, donc pas la peine d'en rajouter...

Dans ce cas... pourquoi pas une partie de Cluedo mais le médecin secoua négativement la tête au souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait joué à ce jeu avec le limier et il se demanda brièvement si les règles du jeu étaient toujours épinglées sur la tablette de la cheminée à l'aide de la lame perforatrice d'un couteau à cran d'arrêt...

Bon, dans ce cas, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution. Le médecin aurait bien voulu la garder pour les extrêmes mais... tant pis, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Il se leva et alla à la cuisine où il entreprit de farfouiller dans les sacs de courses qui n'étaient pas encore rangées. Il mit quelques secondes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait puis, quand il l'eut en main, il le regarda avec un air satisfait et retourna dans le salon où Sherlock était toujours debout devant les fenêtres.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Hmm... ?

\- Tiens.

Le détective se retourna et fronça les sourcils – perplexe – en voyant ce que John lui tendait. Il prit le livret épais d'une trentaines de pages et entreprit de l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

\- Alors ?

\- Papier fabriqué en...

\- Stop ! coupa John, je ne te demande pas de me faire une analyse complète sur la provenance du papier ou de l'encre, ni le nom des gens qui l'ont fabriqué. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu t'attelles à la résolution des casses-têtes qui sont dedans.

Sherlock ouvrit le livret et découvrit une trentaine de Sudoku composés de cinq grilles entrecroisées.

\- Les problèmes de « Sudoku Samouraï »se composent de cinq grilles de sudoku entrelacées. Les règles standard du sudoku s'appliquent à chacune de ces cinq grilles. Tu dois placer les chiffres dans les cases vides de chaque grille. Chaque ligne, chaque colonne, et chaque région doit contenir une fois les chiffres de 1 à 9.

\- Je connais les règles, John ! s'impatienta le détective.

\- J'ai prit celui avec le niveau de difficulté le plus élevé qui existe, soupira le médecin en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Sherlock n'avait pas bougé et regardait le livret avec un air de mépris :

\- John, pourquoi je résoudrai ça ? Quel est l'intérêt ?

L'ancien soldat serra les dents en sentant la moutarde lui montait au nez. Il dû faire un effort pour répondre qu'une voix aussi calme que possible :

\- Tu dis que ton cerveau pourri quand il n'a rien à se mettre sous la dent. Maintenant tu as de quoi le stimuler et entretenir sa capacité de réflexion.

Le logicien s'apprêta à répliquer de la manière la plus acerbe qui soit mais John ne lui en laissa pas le temps et haussa un peu le ton :

\- Trouves-toi un crayon, assieds-toi, remplis les grilles, occupes-toi cinq minutes et fiches-moi la paix !

Pour la seconde fois en moins de quinze minutes, le limier ne moufta pas et obéit sagement.

Le silence revint. Un silence reposant, seulement troublé par les crépitements du feu et le bruit du crayon dansant sur le papier...

__Il en aura pour un bon moment, ces grilles sont presque infaisables__ se dit le docteur, très fier de sa trouvaille.

\- John ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je m'ennuie.

Le blogueur releva vivement la tête et vit la mince silhouette de Sherlock avachie dans son canapé, le livret dûment complété reposant par terre.

\- John, trouves-moi autre chose.

Le médecin regarda la pendule : il s'était à peine écoulée une heure. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Oui, la journée allait être longue... très longue même.


End file.
